Take care of your little brother
by closestthingihave
Summary: All his life, Dean had to take care of his little brother, his little Sammy. Seasons 1 to 4. Short paragraphs describing how Dean took care of Sam. I'm not the best writer there is, but I try. So, um, yeah. Enjoy.


_**Take care of your little brother **_

Once upon a time there was a little boy. When he was only four years old, the little boy lost his mother. His father would always leave him to hunt the darkness down with his gun. And when his father left, he'd always say one thing. "Take care of your little brother." And he took care of his little brother, until it became part of who he is.

Once upon a time there was a little boy. His father left him for a hunt, and said just one thing. "Take care of your little brother." His little brother went to sleep and the boy walked out of the motel. Something wicked came their way and almost took his little brother's life. His dad came back and saved him, but the little boy blamed himself for the rest of his life.

Once upon a time there was a little boy and his little brother. Their father left them for a hunt, and in a motel they stayed. A day was left for Christmas, but there was still no sign of their father. The youngest boy got something special and wrapped it up for his dad. He watched TV until his big brother came back with dinner. "Don't forget your vegetables," he said throwing him a bag of chips. He sees the look on his brother's face and says "don't you worry, dad will be here." But their dad never showed up and when it was time for presents, he gave his little brother stolen gifts and his little brother gave him their dad's special gift. His big brother deserved it more than his father ever will.

Once upon a time there was a young boy and when his little brother found out about the monsters under the bed, and what really happened to their mother and why their dad was never home, he looked him in the eye and told him he won't let anything bad happen to him. He told him stories of his father's fights, and how he'd always keep them safe. The little brother went to bed with tears in his eyes, but he knew he was lucky because his dad was a hero and his big brother will always be there to take care of him.

Once upon a time there was a teenage boy and he always had his little brother's back. When his little brother had doubts, he'd always clear them up. He'd give him girl advice and lessons on how to fight. The little brother looked up to him and didn't know that in a few years, he would be taller than his older, stronger brother.

Once upon a time there was a young man and his little brother. His little brother and his father never got along and he was always caught between them. After a particularly terrible fight, the youngest member of the family decided he wanted to go to college, and his father told him to never come back, and his big brother didn't try to stop him although he wanted to and the little brother didn't say goodbye, although he wished he did.

Once upon a time there was a young man and he was hunting with his father. His father went missing and being all alone, he decided to turn to his little brother. He found him in his house with his beautiful girlfriend. The brothers hugged and argued, just like old times, and they set off to find their father. A few days later the old brother drove his young brother back, where he found his girlfriend on fire. She died just like his mother, and he left the house and put his bag in the backseat and drove away with rock music playing in the car of the only person he had left.

Once upon a time there were two brothers who were traveling together. They drove around the country, hunting down monsters. And they were seeking vengeance for a murder that they never saw, because their mother was the victim, and their father's word had become the older brother's law. When the younger brother woke up shaking from another nightmare, his big brother whispered "it was just a dream." And when the little brother told him that every time his eyes drift closed, she's burning bright and uncontrolled, he said "God, I wish that I can tell you it was just a dream", but he promised to keep him safe and they both knew that was true eternally.

Once upon a time there was a young and damaged man. He was meant to die, but his father took his place. The young man mourned his hero's loss, and hated himself for a really long time. His little brother was the only thing he had left now.

Once upon a time there were two brave young men who were brothers. They found their parents' killer and they killed him with a special weapon. Their father's ghost walked out the gates of hell and told them he was proud. That was the last they saw of him and they drove away because they still had work to do.

Once upon a time, things got a little rough and the little brother got himself killed and the older brother's world came tumbling down on him. He stood where two fields crossed and made a deal with a beautiful woman. She offered him a year and ended him with a kiss. His brother came back to life, but his clock was counting down. The hellhounds will come and they will drag him down. His brother yelled and asked him why he sold his soul for him. The older brother cried and said "because I had to take care of you."

Once upon a time there was a righteous man. And he was sent to Hell for doing his job. When he was a little boy, he lost his mother. And his dad would always tell him to take care of his little brother. But no one told him that was the only thing that could kill him. It became his job and he was punished for it. The monsters came when the clock stroke 12 and dragged him six feet under.

They tore and carved him into pieces until there was nothing more. Then they'd make him whole, so they could do it all again. But even through the agonizing pain and all the things they made him do, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was that he would do it all again a hundred times, knowing that the heart he was part of was beating and his little brother was alive and safe.


End file.
